


Room for One More (Troubled Soul)

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Driving, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Gen, Implied Relationships, Off-screen Relationship(s), Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unresolved Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Tag 6 (#107): Jenny/Katrina: Alone Together </p><p>title from the Fall Out Boy song "Alone Together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for One More (Troubled Soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Of all the things she’s ever done for Abbie, this was somehow one of the strangest.

“Can you stop that?” Jenny barks towards her over-fascinated passenger, who apparently had precious little experience with car windows...and mirrors...and everything that was good or holy or delicious because sweet _Jesus_ she could not stop fiddling with shit.

Katrina’s hands snap back into her lap. Jenny leans into her upcoming left turn, and tells herself not to smile when the witch is caught ever-so-slightly off guard. 

“I sincerely apologize, Miss Mills.”

_Deep breath, Jenny. Deep breath._

At the next gas station, Katrina learns about not shaking pop cans. 

It gives Jenny an excuse to convince her to put on normal people clothes - aka her clothes, so, well, not _that_ normal - and Katrina and Jenny both some new knowledge...like that Katrina really likes Cherry Coke, and that she _really_ shares her husband’s outrage about inflation. 

Jenny prays she won’t share her husband’s crush on Abbie...because that would just be - actually, no, that could work, if they could overcome the whole “God gave us monogamy, women are made of ribs,” whatnot. As far as they all knew, the only things the Christian Bible actually got right were demons, the Horsemen, and the Witnesses. 

Besides, weren’t Abbie’s soul and Ichabod’s like...the same thing or some shit? They had some soulmate situation going down, and the sooner Katrina got either over it or with it, the better.

But this...this is a start.


End file.
